glitzpitdatafandomcom-20200213-history
Tubba
General= Full Name: Tubba Red Blubba Clubba II Nickname(s): Tubby (by other battlers), Bubba (by Chubba), Chubba (by everyone). Gender: Male. Age: 25 (born 1992.) Species: Clubba. ROBLOX Username: eelee345 'Appearance:' Tubba resembles the average Clubba. His physique is pudgy and slow, and he is prone to laziness. However, by Clubba standards, Tubba is actually quite scrawny. His scales are red, being a genetic mutation from the blue scales and green scales of his parents, and his hair is white, having changed from orange in his youth. The natural colour of his lips are pink, but he changed his appearance around the age of twenty, making his lips blue and adding light blue flecks to his hair. Tubba has shown that he prefers a heavy club over the smaller, lighter clubs that other Clubbas prefer. |-|Character= Position: Battler. Location: Glitz Pit. 'Personality:' Tubba was a hothead when he first entered the Glitz Pit, not backing down from a fight nor willing to submit to anything. This belief often made him arrogant and cocky, having fights with Shellshock was a regular occurrence in the younger days. As he aged, however, Tubba began to mellow out, but he still had flashes of hotheadedness and fury. His three splits from the Glitz Pit in his adult teens were prime examples of such, but common sense prevailed, and he returned to the security and set salary of the Glitz Pit job before long. Although Tubba is a deep thinker, he often doesn't use it, being an impulsive battler in the heat of the moment. He is deathly loyal to his friends, willing to die and lay his life on the line for them. 'Powers & Abilities:' Tubba is a skilled battler, not least with the club, having trained with the best of the best in the Clubba Kingdom, as well as fighting for a living. He can create earthquakes with his feet because of his heavy weight, and can charge up his club like a baseball bat for extreme damage. However, his most difficult skill and probably the most important is his ability to use electricity, helped in part by his distant Electro-Koopa ancestry. Electricity being a difficult art to master, Tubba is very inexperienced, but has shown the ability and the mental strength to harness it. |-|History= 'Backstory:' Tubba was born to the King of Gusty Gulch, Tubba Blubba. A few minutes older than his younger twin, the Kingdom was his birthright. Tubba himself hid much of his past to the battlers, only explaining as far as that "he didn't want the Kingdom," and that Chubba had taken over at one point, before they both decided to leave, leaving their cousin Mycerinus the Kingdom. As later events showed, this account was proven to be highly underdeveloped, as Two Clubbas, One Kingdom, holds the full story of Tubba's split from Gusty Gulch. 'Glitzstory:' Tubba and his brother joined the Glitz Pit, owned by Bowtie Guy at the tender age of 14. With Goombar, a blue Paragoomba by their side, the two brothers soon overcame every obstacle in their path, powering their way to the championship, with Chubba playing the key role in the title match. They held this championship for months on end, with Chubba becoming a prominent person on the news in all the Kingdoms. Tubba seemed to slip under the radar, and was soon sick of living in Chubba's shadow. At fifteen, he set off for Keelhaul Key, attempting to solve the mysteries around the area. Unable to breach the inner cavern, despite attempting to for a year, he returned in a haze of fury and disbelief to the Glitz Pit, joining his brother and Goombar again. Eventually, one more years passed before Tubba, fed up with his brother, left the Glitz Pit once again at seventeen. Once again, a year isolated ended with a regrettable return to the Glitz Pit, with an added twist. Chubba was now the host, and Tubba was left to find a new team, working under his brother. Tubba elected to join the Red Rescue Team, with Red F. Bro, becoming the first fighter in Glitz Pit history to win the championship on two separate teams. Acrimonious relations with Red led Tubba to leave the Red Rescue Team, joining a purple Pokey known as Smokey, and a cleft known as Cleftor. A championship followed, swelling his number to three. Smokey left the Glitz Pit, and Cleftor was having his own struggles, forcing Tubba to leave the team Spiked Hell. Inviting his young, half-sister Clubbette and getting Lukki the lakitu on board, he intended to make a dig at his brother by naming the team "Clubhouse V3." Clubhouse V3 was a modern dynasty in the Glitz Pit, winning the championship and holding it longer than any of Tubba's teams aside from the original Clubhouse. However, Chubba got his revenge by pitting the two siblings against each other in a battle, in which Tubba lost. The furious Clubba stormed away from the Glitz Pit for a third time at eighteen, and once again, he slunk back to the Glitz Pit with his tail between his legs a year later. Once again teamless, for Clubbette had left and Lukki had found a different team, Tubba found peace in coming back and mentoring a young team, with Shazam the Snifit and Dax the Boo aboard Team Enigma. An enigma indeed, the three of them roared to a championship on the back of Tubba, making Tubba a five-time champion. The ensuing years after Enigma were spent on The Deadly Sins, and then on The Outsiders, both teams achieved the championship and made Tubba a seven-time champion. With his old friend Gonzales and a young protege Blizzerd by his side, Tubba was set for many years of fun and friendship with them aboard The Outsiders, still at the young age of twenty-three. However, his duty called. 'Intermission:' Tubba returned to the place of his birth in a war, attempting to hold the integrity of the Kingdom's independence, the attempt detailed in Caught in the Clubbwires. 'Return:' Tubba returned to the Glitz Pit, and immediately joined a team with Captain Boomerang Bazingo the Ninji. |-|Relationships= 'WIP:' WIP |-|Alter Egos= Clown: It's best not to ask what, or why, but here is a picture of Tubba as a clown. |-|Related Characters= Chubba (Twin brother) Clubbette (Half-sister) Tubba Blubba (Father) Gonzales (Best friend)